


À Léa et Rachel

by malurette



Category: The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reproductive Slavery, Sort Of, Theology, institutional misogyny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Gilead a instauré la caste des Servantes, sous l’égide de Léa et Rachel… en oubliant la moitié des personnages impliqués au passage. Volontairement ?
Kudos: 3





	À Léa et Rachel

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À Léa et Rachel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Handmaid’s Tale (La Servante écarlate)  
>  **Personnages :** Gilead et ses Servantes  
>  **Genre :** glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Margaret Atwood, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais, il avait Rachel. »  
> d’après Opelleam pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin ’13   
> **Note :** référence la Genèse, chapitres 29 et 30, parce que la mise en fiction de la théologie ça m’éclate !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Ave Rachel, Épouse bien-aimée qui outrepassa la stérilité et sut accomplir l’acte de confiance en remettant la descendance de ton seigneur à une servante. Nous sommes tes servantes._

Gilead en construction a instauré de nouvelles prières, au côté de l’Ave Maria, à Léa qui servit si bien de ventre à son mari et Rachel qui institua le recours aux Servantes.  
Le texte dont elles sont tirées mentionne le nom des suivantes : Bila et Zilpa, mais la nouvelle fondation les passe sous silence. Les Servantes n’ont pas de nom, elles n’existent qu’en étant la propriété d’un homme.


End file.
